


soul eating eyes

by sunkissedworld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Computer Programming, Fluff, Half of them work together, I felt like that needed a tag, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Rare Pairings, Tattooed Akaashi, crack fic?, crumbs for the side pairings I tagged, its mainly atsuiwa, tattoo artist osamu, they live in America, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedworld/pseuds/sunkissedworld
Summary: “Hajime Iwaizumi is my problem.” Atsumu argues. “His beautiful thighs and soul-eating eyes and his lips— when he frowns I get a boner.” Osamu curls his lip in disgust. “When he crosses his arms, I dream of what it would be like to feel those arms around my neck— ” Atsumu stops, taking notice of the way Osamu is looking at him with a thoughtful expression. A second later Osamu puts down the bills he was counting and pulls out his phone. “Whatcha doin’?”“It was a good quote.” Osamu says offhandedly, not bothering to look up. “I'm sending it to Keiji so he can design something for me.”“I'm spillin’ out my broken heart and yer plagiarizing my words?” Atsumu gasps dramatically. “What quote?”Osamu stops, raising his gaze to look at Atsumu with an indifferent look. “Soul-eating eyes.” He turns then, grabs his two-coil tattoo gun and faces Atsumu once again. “I'll tattoo it on yer face.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127
Collections: One shots





	soul eating eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, suddenly all I could think of was Atsuiwa. I've been thinking of this plot for a while. Like one of my other stories, I wrote this for another fandom originally...but haikyuu has completely taken over my mind, so here we go. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!
> 
> disclaimer: I know nothing about video games and the making progress.

The thing is, Koutarou getting engaged wasn't in the plan, nor was Tooru getting on a flight to Japan to break that engagement. And really, that's all that matters because now Atsumu is sitting in his office (his and Tooru's office, though Tooru is a dick who breaks promises so Atsumu reasons the office is now only his) looking at the schedule for the next two months and he is seconds away from breaking down in tears.

There is absolutely no way he is going to finish the game in two months; not without Tooru's help. There is still a lot of things missing. The programming is half done, the story line still has loose ends, the character's are hardly developed. The only actual thing that is completed is the plan. The plan that Atsumu throws straight into the garbage because it was meant for two people and Tooru is fucking gone.

He will murder Tooru (even though there is a part of him that admires his friend for trying so hard to get the love of his life back) the moment he gets back, and if Koutarou comes with him, Atsumu will murder him too. The frustration and anger he feels is almost strong enough to consider erasing Tooru's name from the project and Atsumu would do it, but unfortunately this was originally Tooru's idea so all he can really do is cry and waste more precious time by complaining he doesn't have enough time.

It's really not fair that this is happening to him. Especially after everything he did to get where he is right now.

Okay, so maybe he didn't really do much considering he had great connections that landed him his job and yeah, Tooru has been doing most of the work so far, but _still_. Atsumu put time and effort in the past three months and when they got the ‘okay’ on the first presentation of their work, Atsumu had already began counting the millions the game would earn them.

But now those millions are starting to look like pennies because Tooru is gone and he is doomed.

There is a knock on the door just as Atsumu begins hitting his head against the table. He groans, hoping the person will understand and go away but unfortunately he ends up hearing the door open before the ever so annoying voice of his coworker is heard. “Are you still wallowing in self pity?”

“Why was I even born?” Atsumu responds. He takes a peek at the door, though by the voice he already knows who came to bother him.

Leaning by the door of 'his' office, stands Kiyoomi, arms crossed over his chest and an amused grin playing on his lips. “You know, you can always ask for an extension on your due date.”

Atsumu makes some sort of choking sound, “I can't! This game needs to be out next summer, if I wait any longer Imma end up competing against the new _Call of Duty_ and a new _Minecraft_ extension. Trust me, that's not how I want to start things. My game will end in the trashcan.”

“You're so melodramatic.” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes as he watches his friend bang his head a couple of times against the desk. “Also, this game is still yours _and_ Tooru's.”

“What's a Tooru?” Atsumu sneers. “My game. It's _my_ game because ya see this,” Atsumu stretches out his arms, “this office— _my_ office, is now only occupied by _me_. This Tooru you speak of is _gone._ ”

Once again, Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. He pushes himself of the door and lets his arms fall to either side of his body. “The Tooru I speak of.” Kiyoomi starts, pulling out a small piece of paper from his pocket. “Just called and left this number for you. He says this will fix everything.”

“Is it a number for a funeral home? Because he is going to need it.” Atsumu mumbles as he reaches for the paper. “Did he say anythin’ else?”

“That he is sorry and that you can't take his name off the project.”

Atsumu narrows his eyes. “Tell him I fucking hate him.” Kiyoomi laughs prompting Atsumu to turns around, a pout already on his face. When Kiyoomi’s laughter stops he says something about finding delight in the situation and eventually leaves, closing the door behind him with a short reminder of their upcoming office dinner that Atsumu has to pay for.

Atsumu spends another twenty minutes regretting every life choice that led to this situation before he finally manages the motivation to stare at the paper Kiyoomi gave him. Atsumu tries to decipher who exactly Tooru wants him to call. He doesn't recognize the number, but it's clearly a cellphone number and whoever he is calling is not from the area. For a second Atsumu wonders if Kiyoomi is playing some sort of game with him before he pushes those thoughts away and thinks, _to hell with this,_ while grabbing his phone.

The person answers on the third ring and he greets Atsumu with a loud hello in Japanese. When's the last time Atsumu spoke Japanese? Oh yeah, ten years ago.

“Hi?” He says in English.

The reply comes in Japanese. “ _Who is this?_ ”

Atsumu is not sure but that sounds like a question and he is sure he heard a _'who'_ so; “Atsumu.” he replies 68% sure the guy is asking for his name.

“ _Who?_ ”

Oh yeah, he is calling a stranger so chances are high his name means nothing to the guy. _Huh, I shoulda thought this through,_ Atsumu thinks. “Uh— uhm. Tooru told me to call you?” He thinks he says though his Japanese is definitely rusty so he might have said _'Tooru called you to me.'_

“ _Tooru?_ ” the person on the other line questions as he goes silent. Then out of nowhere Atsumu hears fingers being snapped and, “ _Tooru! You must be Tsumie?_ ”

The nerve of that backstabbing dick. “Atsumu. My name is Atsumu.” He stresses, one hand pinching the top of his nose to prevent a growing headache.

The strangers laughs, and then in perfect English; “ _Yes, yes. Hi. I'm Hajime Iwaizumi_.” That name means absolutely nothing to Atsumu. “ _Tooru said you would call_.” Atsumu makes a sound to let Hajime know he is listening just as he hears a small bang coming from the other line. “ _Hey, listen. I'm actually busy right now, so let me call you back_?”

Atsumu is dumbfound because _why? Who are you? If you knew English all along, why did you force me to use my broken Japanese?_ “Uh. Okay?”

“ _Great_!” And just like that Hajime hangs up and Atsumu is left to wonder why the fuck Tooru gave him this number. Who the hell is Hajime Iwaizumi?

-o-

Turns out Hajime Iwaizumi is Tooru's replacement.

“He just graduated with outstanding marks. He applied a few weeks ago but he never got called for an interview. However, it seems Tooru pulled some strings and the boss finally bothered with his resume.”

Atsumu gasps dramatically. “He already works here?”

Kiyoomi shrugs as he flips to the next page of the magazine he is reading. “He has been working here for two weeks now. His office is on the second floor—well,” He lifts up his eyes from the magazine to meet Atsumu’s eyes. “Was.”

“Was?” Atsumu asks, not liking where this is going.

“He is moving here.” Kiyoomi states, reaching over to grab his venti iced americano to take a sip.

“No.” Atsumu chokes.

“Atsumu.” Kiyoomi warns though Atsumu has worked with him for years, so he knows Kiyoomi probably planned this whole information-sharing-coffee-break-meeting to watch Atsumu have a breakdown.

“No. No. No.” He whines. “My office!”

“He is Tooru's replacement and this is also Tooru's office.” Kiyoomi speaks stressing each word out as if he were talking to a child. Atsumu takes a moment then to truly take in how much Kiyoomi’s newest boyfriend has changed him. Kiyoomi looks smug and cruel— next time Atsumu sees Kenji he is going to make sure to punch that idiot before congratulating him for managing to make Kiyoomi’s personality shittier than Atsumu thought possible.

“My office.” Atsumu weakly protests. He bangs his head against his desk a few times before he glances over to 'Tooru's' side of the room. “What's gonna happen to his stuff?” Atsumu asks because he may hate Tooru right now but this is his job. Atsumu really hopes Tooru being kicked out of the office doesn't mean he is being fired.

“I'll keep it in an empty office.” Kiyoomi says offhandedly and Atsumu groans. “What?”

“Tell Tooru Koutarou isn't that great and that he should just come back.”

Kiyoomi arches an eyebrow. “You’re pathetic.”

“I think he is funny.” A new voice says that has Atsumu straightening out immediately. He recognizes the voice, having spoken to him a few times now, but even so, Atsumu turns not expecting the man standing by the door.

Atsumu feels his heart skip a beat.

“Hey, I’m Hajime.” He says looking straight at Atsumu, arms crossed over his chest while he leans by the door like Kiyoomi likes to do. (Atsumu thinks Hajime looks much better doing it because those _arms_ and _legs_ and _neck_ and _holy fuck._ Why does Atsumu suddenly feel guilty for ordering a caramel macchiato?) “It seems like we will be working together for the next couple of months.” Atsumu stares at him, his mouth probably open. He hears Kiyoomi snort from besides him and Atsumu gulps because this guy is actually so ridiculously attractive that he is having trouble containing visible signs of how bewitched he feels. “Let's do a good job.”

Atsumu really wants to be rude and a bit of a brat, mostly to show Hajime his place. Even though they will be working together, Atsumu was here first so he is the boss and _listen to my every command_ , _scrub_ , but instead all Atsumu does is nod his head dumbfound because he swears Hajime's smile is actually emitting light.

Kiyoomi mumbles something that sounds a lot like _‘way out of your league’_ and Atsumu takes a risk and tries to kicks him under the table. He misses and Kiyoomi looks smug about it. “Hajime.” Kiyoomi says, standing up from his seat, “I wish you the best of luck. This one is an idiot man child.” He then claps Atsumu's shoulder with his hand. Atsumu instantly straightens his back as Kiyoomi tightens his grip. “I have my own work to do so I will let you two get acquainted.”

“Omi-Omi.” Atsumu hisses trying to get said man to stay but Kiyoomi ignores him, letting go of Atsumu to walk past Hajime who is looking on amused. Atsumu huffs. “I’m gonna kill Kenji.”

Kiyoomi hears him, sticking his middle finger up his way before he is completely out of sight. Hajime laughs and then meets Atsumu’s eyes. He uncrosses his arms and goes to take the spot Kiyoomi just left unoccupied.

Atsumu gulps.

-o-

“So lemme get this straight.” Osamu says, walking towards the door and flipping the sign over to display the bold writing. CLOSED. “Tooru ditched you and now ya have a hot new partner.” He faces Atsumu, who is sprawled on the chairs of the waiting room. “But yer upset?”

“There is a ‘no dating your coworker’ rule in the office.” Atsumu deadpans, _thats why you quit._

“Kenji and Kiyoomi are managing.”

“Kenji works on the third floor. It's different.” Atsumu argues. He doesn’t have to look his brother’s way to know he is rolling his eyes.

“What's the real problem?”

Atsumu lets out a sound that resembles a dying animal. “You know how hard I've been working on this game. You know what it means. I can't have nothin’ get in the way!”

Osamu raises an eyebrow as he walks towards his equipment to neatly put it away. “The newbie is suppose to help you.”

Atsumu scoffs. “Fine job he is doing by wearing those tight jeans!” He raises his voice, hands moving with his words. “Does he not know flaunting his ass like that is downright _rude_?”

“Right.”

“And when he wears those stupid polo shirts, tck, I mean, what is he tryna do? Does he think this is a battlefield to have those guns out in the open?” Osamu makes some sort of sound of disgust. Atsumu ignores him. “He is doin’ it on purpose.” Atsumu groans one last time as he drags his hand across his face. “He wants me, but we _can't._ ”

“I highly doubt he wants you.” Osamu mumbles once he is done with his equipment. He turns to the front desk then, opening up the cash register to do one final count so he can go home. “I think you have a problem.” He observes. “A mental, problem.”

“Hajime Iwaizumi is my problem.” Atsumu argues. “His beautiful thighs and soul-eating eyes and his lips— when he frowns I get a boner.” Osamu curls his lip in disgust. “When he crosses his arms, I dream of what it would be like to feel those arms around my neck— ” Atsumu stops, taking notice of the way Osamu is looking at him with a thoughtful expression. A second later Osamu puts down the bills he was counting and pulls out his phone. “Whatcha doin’?”

“It was a good quote.” Osamu says offhandedly, not bothering to look up. “I'm sending it to Keiji so he can design something for me.”

“I'm spillin’ out my broken heart and yer plagiarizing my words?” Atsumu gasps dramatically. “What quote?”

Osamu stops, raising his gaze to look at Atsumu with an indifferent look. “Soul-eating eyes.” He turns then, grabs his two-coil tattoo gun and faces Atsumu once again. “I'll tattoo it on yer face.”

Atsumu bolts out of his tattoo shop and Osamu feels no guilt during the remaining time he spends closing down. Once he gets home and Keiji is there with a rough drawing of a pair of eyes that have detailed pupils that seem to hold a galaxy, Osamu reasons he owes Atsumu a little thank you.

He smirks, pulling out his phone to text Tobio.

-o-

Atsumu is ready to murder Osamu once Tobio lets it slip that he is the one that updated him on the situation with Tooru's replacement. In fact, his blood boils as he furiously types out a message to Keiji that states clear directions to Osamu's porn collection at his tattoo shop.

“Do you want some water?” Tobio asks him from the other side of his desk as he looks at Atsumu with concern. “Your face is really red.”

“Why!” Atsumu yells, slamming his hand on the desk. “Why would Osamu tell _you_?”

Tobio frowns. “Why don't you want me to know?” He sounds hurt and Atsumu curses Osamu one more time as he slams his head against the desk.

“You're my ex!”

Tobio's frown deepens. “I’m also your friend.”

“We had sex in my office! The same office I want to have sex with Hajime in.”

Tobio sighs, debating on whether to call Kiyoomi down or not. “It's no big deal. I'm just concerned about your well being and I think Osamu did the right thing in telling me.” Atsumu groans. “Especially because I have a solution for you.” Atsumu wants to point out there is no need for a solution because he doesn’t have a problem. But he is starting to feel like he is pining for Hajime Iwaizumi so he looks at Tobio with pleading eyes as he waits for him to continue. “I'll take over the dialogue for your game.”

Atsumu blinks. “Whaaa?”

“And I'll do it cost free.”

“What?”

“Tooru told me you two were struggling with dialogue and I know you already have Shouyou working on the storyline so since we are both on the same floor, I thought it would be easy to just work together?” Tobio explains and it takes Atsumu three seconds to catch the slight hesitation when Tobio said Hinata's name and Atsumu gasps loudly once he connects all the dots. His eyes are wide with disbelief as he stares Tobio down.

Tobio gulps.

“Are you using my agony to get into Shouyou’s pants!?”

-o-

Atsumu consults with Hajime about Tobio taking over the dialogue before he agrees. Tobio is in fact one of the most talented writers in the company so Atsumu has no doubt in accepting his offer. Hajime himself quickly agrees admitting his own writing sucks though he claims to have good ideas to contribute to the plot.

It's then that Hajime surprises Atsumu by showing how up-to-date he is with the game. Hajime has no problem discussing the game with Atsumu. He knows what they have and what they are missing and is already a step ahead of Atsumu in trying to find solutions to the small problems they have. In fact, Hajime has done more work since his arrival than Atsumu has since Tooru's departure.

He blames it all on Hajime because it's obviously his fault he has been so distracted. Regardless, the fact depresses him, pushing him to spend the next four days working over night in the office attempting to improve on the graphics of the game. He is good at hiding his work hours since Atsumu is usually the last one to leave the office and the first to arrive. It has been like that for years since he lives so close to the company, no one suspects he has been working to the point of exhaustion.

It's on the fourth day of staying until midnight that Atsumu makes the mistake of sending Keiji a picture of his latest graphic design asking for him to add a few artistic touches. Of course Keiji being the asshole he is (read: concerned future brother-in-law) tells Osamu, who later tells Tobio, who seems to be too busy with Shouyou, so he decides to tell Kiyoomi, who is absolutely furious once he notices the bags under Atsumu's eyes and he is ready to yell at him to the ground for being irresponsible and not getting enough sleep and pushing himself too much.

Kiyoomi hates people who are careless and he will be damned if he lets Atsumu get away with doing something actually idiotic. He will kill him first, with his bare hands even though the sanitation of the whole process would be very concerning. He is in fact on his way to Atsumu and Hajime's office to do just that when he bumps into Hajime and the wheels in Kiyoomi's head turn insanely fast.

Ten minutes later Atsumu is staring at Hajime in disbelief as said boy lectures him on the importance of sleep. Hajime has a hand on his hip and he keeps on talking loudly with his mouth— _god his mouth_. That's all Atsumu can see as it pronounces swear words in Japanese and English and Spanish? Atsumu can't be sure since he isn't actually listening. Just staring at the perfection that is Hajime Iwaizumi.

“Atsumu.” Hajime calls out with a sigh and _that_ Atsumu manages to hear because hearing his name from Hajime’s mouth sounds like porn. “Promise we will do this together?”

Atsumu doesn't know where Hajime got the idea that they weren’t doing this together. He has no idea why Hajime would ever think Atsumu doesn't want to do something with him. In fact, Hajime is included in everything Atsumu wants to do nowadays. A bed is usually included in those scenarios too. And maybe some lubricant. And a condom. Atsumu just wants to do Hajime.

“Together.” He says as his cheeks begin to burn. Hajime gives him a satisfied smile and then walks away flaunting his ass like usual.

-o-

“ _Tsumu._ ” Tetsurou Kuroo greets Atsumu leaving him slightly confused because he is sure he dialled Tooru's number.

“Uh.” Atsumu starts, trying to form words in Japanese. He gives up quite quickly. “How are you?” He says in English, thanking the gods that Tetsurou decided to study in Canada for a bit.

“ _Can you take Tooru back?”_ Tetsurou says and Atsumu had originally called Tooru in hopes of being able to complain and whine for the rest of the night about this ‘Hajime Iwaizumi’ he has brought into Atsumu’s life, but by the tone of Tetsurou's voice he can tell he will be the one listening to whining and complaining.

“What he do?”

Tetsurou lets out a deep sigh before launching into a story that has Atsumu feeling slightly better about his life. Turns out Tooru has done very little to get Koutarou back and instead he only accomplished to get Koutarou to hate him. He crashed the engagement party drunk, puked all over the house and managed to accidentally insult Koutarou's mother instead of the mother of Koutarou's fiancé. Thankfully Koutarou's parents know the real Tooru and do favour him over the other man their son is going to marry, so he was forgiven.

Koutarou however, wants nothing to do with Tooru and he made it clear when he publicly stated he was no longer interested in his ‘small dick’ and he now had ‘a real man to satisfy his wants’. Of course more than humiliating Tooru, his words had hurt him and thus pushed him to kiss Tetsurou and to claim that he didn't actually want Koutarou back. He was just here for Tetsurou.

Koutarou of course had then decided Tetsurou was no longer his best friend and had taken his best-man rights away meaning the wedding was put on hold and well, Tooru claims it was all part of his plans but Tetsurou makes it clear to Atsumu that Tooru is an actual mess and he needs to go back to America before someone ends up dead.

If Tooru comes back to America that means Hajime will have to leave and Atsumu doesn't really want that.

“Lemme talk to him.” He tells Tetsurou who is still ranting on about Tooru's disgusting lips.

“ _Tooru!”_ Tetsurou yells and a few seconds later Atsumu hears the voice of his traitorous ex-partner.

“ _I'm still funding the game._ ” Tooru reminds him as a greeting. Atsumu thinks it’s because the last few conversations he has had with Tooru since he left have been all about Atsumu threatening to erase his name from the credits of the game.

“My good friend Tooru.” Atsumu greets with delight. He can clearly picture Tooru rolling his eyes. “I hear things are going fine with Koutarou-san?”

“ _I hear Hajime wants to ride your dick_.” Atsumu chokes on his own spit and then proceeds to cough for the next two minutes before he finally manages to find some water.

“W-what?” He shrieks.

“ _Or was it you that wants to ride his dick?_ ” Tooru muses, Atsumu wants to punch him.

“Tetsurou says you kiss like a dying rat.”

Tooru scoffs. “ _Tetsu-chan should be more grateful. The only thing that has touched his lips for the past three years are his dogs._ ”

Atsumu frowns, thinking that Tetsurou is definitely dating someone, last he heard. “You sound cranky.”

“ _Call me when Hajime is getting married to a midget with the face of a cow and maybe then you will understand_.” Tooru hangs up then, leaving Atsumu with his mouth wide open.

 _I'm not in love with Hajime!_ Atsumu yells in his head a few seconds later after the shock has passed. The only reason Tooru is acting like such a diva is because Koutarou is the love of his life. Hajime is not the love of his life. So if he decides to marry a midget with the face of a cow Atsumu would only be slightly disappointed because that great piece of ass deserves better.

At least that’s what he tries to tell himself as the words _love_ and _Hajime_ circle in his head.

-o-

Keiji shows up at his (and Hajime's) office with another tattoo on his left arm. It's a snake wrapped around a sword and Atsumu raises his eyebrow at the way it completely clashes with the sleeve tattoo on his right arm that consists of flowers. “Samu's still using ya as a colouring book?” Atsumu asks with a chuckle while Hajime moves away from his desk to stand in front of Keiji.

“Wow!” He says looking over all of his tattoos. “These are amazing.”

“I designed them,” Keiji proudly admits, his smile wide and charming. Hajime smiles at him and Atsumu's gut twists.

“His _boyfriend_ is the one that draws them on him.” He says, mostly to let Hajime know that Keiji is taken so he better not fall for him and why would he? Is Hajime even gay? If he is, Atsumu should be the only one in his line of vision.

“That's neat.” Hajime compliments, “I've always wanted a tattoo but I don't think it would suit me.”

Atsumu makes a choking sound that thankfully only Keiji catches. He smiles widely when he looks at Atsumu, his eyes narrowing slightly to show that evil glint Atsumu fears.

Keiji turns to Hajime, his hands reaching straight for him. “I think a tattoo would look great on you.” He says, as he taps his arms (Hajime is of course, wearing a short sleeved polo shirt) “you have great arms, a design would look great here.” Keiji points to his bicep and Hajime laughs as he flexes. Atsumu sucks in air in attempt to stay alive. “You even have the neck to pull a tattoo there.” Keiji touches Hajime's neck and Hajime moves his head slightly to allow his neck to stretch. Atsumu swallows when he notices the visible veins.

“I've always thought of getting one on my chest.” Hajime admits and then as if nothing, he lifts up his shirt to reveal the most beautiful six pack Atsumu has ever landed his eyes on.

Keiji hums, rubbing his chin as he stares at Hajime's beautiful body. Atsumu coughs to catch their attention because the room is getting way too hot and blood is rushing to Atsumu's groin and the last thing Atsumu wants is Keiji to still be around. “Why are you here again?”

Hajime lets his shirt fall back in place and Atsumu almost regrets saying anything but then Keiji smiles and yeah, Atsumu definitely wants him out of here. “Just came to give you the designs you wanted for your characters' clothing.”

Hajime snaps his fingers, catching their attention. “You should give them to Kiyoomi, he is the one putting the final touches on the characters.”

“He is?” Atsumu asks at the same time that Keiji agrees.

Hajime offers him a small smile and Atsumu's heart melts. “I didn't think you'd mind? He is your friend, right?”

Yes. Kiyoomi is his friend. But if Hajime allowed him to work on their characters then that means…

“Kiyoomi Sakusa! My characters better look nothing like that smug condescending asshole!” He shouts as he bolts towards Kiyoomi's office, leaving a laughing Keiji behind and a confused Hajime with an amused smile.

-o-

It's been a month since Tooru's departure and Hajime arrival. One month and things aren't as horrible as Atsumu thought they would be.

For one, Hajime is actually great at his job, which is exactly what Tooru's job was. He takes care of the little details, but most importantly, he is the mind of the whole operation. Hajime has a quick mind and is very talented when it comes concentrating on a task and looking sexy while doing so. Of course that last fact has little to do with the progress of the game but it makes Atsumu happy so he keeps it in mind.

Atsumu himself is ahead of his original plan. Thanks to Kiyoomi's involvement as well as Tobio's, the story line and characters are a few final touches away from being finished. Shouyou just needs to close a few loopholes and sharpen the end by leaving room for a continuation since the game could be good enough to have a sequel.

Keiji and Kenji have also been of great help, even though Atsumu hates to admit it. Keiji has willingly offered a lot of designs that have allowed Atsumu's graphics to look a bit more professional than he could have ever managed by himself. Keiji's art has also made the advertisement plan easier to tackle. He doesn't have to worry about that yet but Hajime insist they work on it anyways because he is sure the game will be taken under production.

Kenji, after stating his displeasure in having Atsumu force Kiyoomi to take out the similarities between the characters and Kenji (his brown hair, annoying smile, tongue often sticking out), had agreed to work on the soundtrack of the game. Kenji Futakuchi is a musical genius; one that even Hajime had heard of. So when Kenji agreed, Atsumu and Hajime had spent the rest of the night drinking beer and eating pizza in celebration.

That had been Atsumu's favourite day since Hajime's arrival because Hajime had giggled most of the night and he had shared funny stories and he had smiled and he had even touched Atsumu a couple of times during the night. His touch had sent Atsumu’s heart beat to the roof. Atsumu had feared he would suffer a heart attack at one point and that would ultimately mean his night with Hajime would end.

And Atsumu didn’t want that. He just wants Hajime for eternity.

The next day he hits his head against his desk a few times to scowl at himself for being such an idiot. (And he later pats himself on the back because Hajime rubs his hand over his forehead and pouts at him saying he shouldn’t hurt himself and _here, drink this to help with the hangover. I also made some soup for you._ )

Atsumu’s heart comes very close to exploding.

-o-

The remaining twenty eight days they have to work on the game have to be spent on putting the game together. Almost everything is already programmed, it just seems to be in a giant mess. Atsumu, for the first ten days, patiently works for hours without much distraction. Hajime volunteers on doing everything else so that means he is hardly in the office, which Atsumu is thankful for since his fine ass is not being flaunted.

However after ten days of patient work comes the six days of stress.

Atsumu feels like he isn't working fast enough. In fact, the due date is slowly closing in and Atsumu spends more time focusing on how time has passed instead of focusing on the game and that has him pulling at his hair every few hours. It's after two days of constant whining and Atsumu snapping at anyone that decides to start a conversation with him that Hajime decides to talk to him.

It doesn't go as planned and it's mainly Atsumu's fault even though he believes it's Hajime's fault. After all, Hajime decided to come to work with a jersey that had _Ushijima_ _1_ written on the back and when Kiyoomi had asked about it Atsumu had overheard Hajime say; “Ushijima Wakatoshi... high school... volleyball captain... love him.” And though he hadn't caught the response word for word, the words he did catch were enough to have his worst assumptions confirmed.

Hajime had a boyfriend. Hajime was not available. Hajime most definitely did not want Atsumu.

So Atsumu's mind shut down and his whole body dropped in temperature and for the next hour the only thing Atsumu did was rest his head on his desk as his gut twisted uncomfortably every time he thought of Hajime.

Of course Hajime walked in the office to find Atsumu doing nothing causing him to frown and let out a small comment along the lines of; “The game is not going to do itself.”

Atsumu had tensed, his hands forming into fists. “Then why dontja do it?” He sneered.

Hajime had frowned at that, since it was Atsumu who had made it clear it was his job to put the game together. Not to mention Hajime had done everything else—“Like I've been doing everything else?”

Atsumu had lost it then. Standing up from his seat with enough strength to force his chair to fall backwards. “This isn't your fuckin’ game. Yer just a cheap replacement and a simple name to put down on the papers because the deal states two people have to present the game.”

Hajime had said nothing at that but the hurt in his eyes had been enough to leave Atsumu with more than a thousand words to ponder.

That night Tobio and Shouyou invade his home. Both of them look furious and ready to punch his face in which Atsumu considers very threatening since they are the sweetest people he knows. Well, Shouyou is sweet. Tobio is nice to everyone else and a little mean to Atsumu. (Mainly because Atsumu is also mean towards him. But thats just how they’ve always worked, even when they were dating.)

“Kiyoomi would be here but he already had plans with Kenji.” Tobio lets him know in the iciest tone he has ever heard come from his ex. “Osamu has a client and Keiji is with him so you are going to have to deal with us.”

Atsumu nods absentmindedly.

“Now tells us, what happened?” Shouyou questions and it's then that Atsumu closes up and begins banging his head against his table.

He regrets every word he yelled at Hajime. He regrets having snapped at him. Most importantly he regrets that he has unknowingly fallen head over heels for Hajime Iwaizumi when the plan was originally just to crush on him until Tooru got back.

“He has a boyfriend.” Atsumu lets out. “And I'm just stressed. And it’s not fair. And I didn't mean to. But this game means everything to me but I also wanted Hajime to mean everything to me and he does but.” he stops, mid sentence, letting his words sink in. “He has a boyfriend.” He repeats lamely.

Shouyou and Tobio both offer him a sad smile and almost immediately they embrace him. Atsumu doesn't cry, but he feels like he should with the way Tobio and Hinata try to comfort him.

Atsumu falls asleep thinking of Hajime, his heart burning more than usual.

-o-

They have roughly fifteen days until the due date and Hajime refuses to speak to him. Atsumu has tried apologizing but he barely gets his name out before Hajime is walking away from him, a look of indifference always present. It drives him insane for the first three days but then Atsumu reasons it may be for the better. If Hajime ignores him then maybe he can get over him. Maybe this way Atsumu can fully focus on the game and finish it.

Which he does.

“Tell Tooru I'm erasin' his name because I can and I'm a god and I finished it!” He tells Tetsurou when he calls him right after the final touches are done.

“ _I would but he is too busy sucking faces with Kou._ ”

“I finished! I finished! I fin— what?”

Tetsurou sighs. “ _Turns out Kou's fiancé is actually straight and was only after his money._ ”

Atsumu chokes. “What?”

“ _Not like Kou even liked him. You know how I told you Tooru came drunk on his engagement party? Well, he got drunk because he woke up to an empty bed. The day he arrived to Japan he met up with Koutarou and they hooked up. Of course, Kou being the idiot he is freaked out and left. Which resulted in Tooru drinking. Regardless they were screwing all this time._ ”

“You sound disinterested in this whole thing.”

Tetsurou scoffs. “ _All I wanted was my friends to spend time with me during my vacation, and this is what I get?_ ” He snorts. “ _Thank god Toshi was around or else I would have seriously murdered someone, if not myself._ ”

“Who’s Toshi?” Atsumu asks.

“ _Wakatoshi_.” Tetsurou replies. “ _Ushijima Wakatoshi— haven’t I told you about him_?” Atsumu almost breaks the phone when he hears that name.

“No!” He shouts. “What—who— Why do you know someone named Ushijima? Did you not know we hate Ushijima?”

Tetsurou responds with silence before Atsumu hears the sound of the phone being tossed around and then Tooru groaning into the phone. “ _What do you want?_ ”

“Ushijima? Tetsurou knows an Ushijima? Did no one tell you I hate Ushijima?” Atsumu rants knowing well he is being a little brat. Sure the Ushijima Tetsurou knows is most definitely not Hajime's boyfriend, Ushijima, so there shouldn't be a reason for any of them to hate him. But still.

“ _Why would you hate Ushijima_?” Tooru asks confused. Atsumu can already hear Koutarou in the background telling him to just hang up. “ _You haven't even met him?_ ” Tooru giggles and Atsumu is left wondering if it's because of the conversation or something Koutarou did. “ _Plus, I think you will like him. He is friends with Hajime_.”

Atsumu's world stops with those words. “What?” he shrieks, hoping Tooru heard him because Atsumu really doesn't think he will be able to speak anytime soon since the air seems to have left his lungs.

“ _Hajime? You work with him? Bulky, serious and very talented in programming. He is friends with Ushijima—who by the way was the guy who convinced Hajime to take the job. He went to school with Tetsurou— actually, I think him and Tetsu-chan are fucking._ ”

Atsumu swallows, “Hajime's boyfriend!?” He yells.

“ _Who's boyfriend? Hajime is single_.”

“Ushijima is his boyfriend!”

Tooru laughs. “ _What are you talking about? Hajime is single. Not to mention Ushijima is far from Hajime's type. I hear Hajime likes whiny stupid brats._ ”

Atsumu hangs up without another word.

-o-

“Who the fuck is Ushijima?” Atsumu demands when he barges into Kiyoomi's office. Kiyoomi, jumps off his seat surprised before he settles down and glares at Atsumu.

“What is your problem?”

Atsumu dismisses his question with a wave of his hand. “Jersey. Hajime. _Ushijima_ _1_. Ushijima— who is he?”

Kiyoomi stares at him with confusion before he blinks back in surprise and his eyes open up and he is letting out a small, ah. “Wakatoshi Ushijima? I think he is sleeping with Tetsurou.”

Atsumu groans, pulling at his hair. “Who is he to Hajime?”

Kiyoomi stares at him for a bit before answering, the look he gives clearly says he is debating whether or not to take Atsumu to a mental hospital. “They are friends? Kind of like brothers I think? Hajime said they've been friends since forever.”

-o-

They have two days left before they have to present the game to the marketing department. For the past days, since Atsumu finished the game, he has been trying to talk to Hajime but the most he has managed to speak with Hajime was a 'hi' before Hajime slammed the office door in his face.

He is going insane, especially now because the words he spat at Hajime had been completely uncalled for and Hajime did not deserve being called a cheap replacement and why had he even said that? It's not like he ever thought it. He had just been extremely jealous over the fact that Hajime was taken—which he is actually _not._ Thank the heavens.

But still. Taken or not, Hajime wont talk to him and it’s enough to have Atsumu bang his head against the desk a bit harder than usual.

Which is how Hajime finds him when he enters their office with a small folder in hands.

Atsumu jumps out of his seat immediately, throwing himself against the door to block Hajime's only way out. He ignores the strange look Hajime gives him as Atsumu sits himself on the floor and leans against the door. Hajime blinks down at him before he crosses his arms over his chest. Atsumu should have really done this earlier.

“Hajime.” He starts, watching as Hajime rolls his eyes but doesn't move. _Good, maybe this time he will listen,_ Atsumu thinks just as his eyes take notice of the folder on Hajime's hands.

It's red and it has the company's logo on it.

Atsumu has been working long enough to know exactly what a red folder means. Keiji and Osamu both threw one in their trashcan once their relationship came to light and the CEO wanted them to break up and so they resigned. A termination folder.

“Yer not a cheap replacement.” Atsumu blurts, his eyes not leaving the folder. “Yer not just a name. Shit. Hajime, I'm so sorry.”

“That's a shit apology.” Hajime says, arms still crossed over his chest. “And it's late.”

“I was tryin’—”

“You gave up three days in.”

Atsumu puts his head down. “I thought it would be for the better.”

“You thought it would be okay for me to continue thinking you think I'm a cheap replacement?”

Atsumu’s head snaps back up. “No!”

“Then why did you give up?”

 _Because I thought it would help me forget about you. Because the thought of you with someone else hurt too much. Because I'm crazy about you and I know you don't feel the same way?_ Atsumu swallows, looking over at the red folder again. “Are you leaving?” He asks because that's easier than replying to Hajime's question with honesty.

“Tooru is coming back in four days.”

Atsumu groans, feeling worse than ever. “Please don't leave. Yer great at this. You really have a talent for game programming. I couldn't have finished this without you. I owe you so much and I'm really, really, really, sorry.”

“I'm not leaving the company.” Hajime scoffs, uncrossing his arms as he shows Atsumu the folder, “just moving back to my old office.”

Atsumu feels a big weight being lifted from his shoulders. “Oh.”

“It takes more than one asshole to force me to give up on my dream.”

Atsumu flinches, reasoning he deserved that. “Sorry.” He mumbles, finally standing up from his spot on the floor, feeling no better.

Hajime glares at him as Atsumu looks down at the ground, pitifully. “You know, I don't get it.” He starts, forcing Atsumu to focus his eyes on him. “I thought we were getting along great. For the first month we did a great job together and I mean, you were really nice and funny and I really liked y— working with you.” There is slight stutter in his words and Atsumu thinks he catches a red tint on his cheeks. “And then, on the last month... I mean, I get it. The pressure was there, but I don't understand why you suddenly did not like me. Or did you never like me?”

“I like you!” Atsumu blurts before he can stop himself. He coughs once he notices what those words can end up meaning. “I like you and I like working with you. It was great.” _I sound so stupid,_ Atsumu thinks so he adds; “I'm just really bad at working under pressure.”

Hajime looks at him for a bit before finally offering him a small smile. “Good, because I really like you.” Atsumu's heart does a little flip even if Hajime doesn't mean what Atsumu wants him to mean.

Atsumu smiles. “I'm glad. It woulda been really weird if we didn't like working with each other.”

“I like you, Atsumu.” Hajime repeats and Atsumu nods along, the words once again making his heart flutter.

He begins ranting completely oblivious to the small blush covering Hajime's cheeks. “I'm really gonna miss working with ya. Why does Tooru even have to come back, it's not like we need him? And he is bringing Koutarou. Ive met that guy like two times, but I can guarantee you he is the biggest endearing asshole I know—”

“Miya Atsumu.” Hajime interrupts, calling out his name in a very Japanese sounding way. Atsumu's eyes widen as he realizes that Hajime's voice will probably always sound like porn when he says Atsumu’s name, regardless of the accent.

“Y-yes?”

“I like you.” Hajime repeats emphasizing the words and Atsumu is about to say that yes he likes him too and he is glad they worked together but then,

But then Hajime is taking two quick steps to close the distance between them. Atsumu’s mouth drops open just as Hajime takes both his hands to pull down Atsumu’s head so that their lips can meet. Hajime instantly pulls at Atsumu’s upper lip and Atsumu’s mind goes haywire as he comes to realize Hajime’s _'I like you'_ means what Atsumu wants it to mean.

Atsumu has yet to react to the kiss but just when Hajime is going to pull away, he finally snaps out of it, wrapping one arm around Hajime's waist and the other one around his neck to pull him in. Atsumu kisses Hajime with everything he has. He pushes his tongue in when Hajime opens his mouth. He sucks on his bottom lip when Hajime grabs his hair and pulls. He bites his upper lip when Hajime moans out ' _Atsumu'_ and god, why haven’t they done this before?

Atsumu has known Hajime for what, two months now? They could have been doing this instead of whatever else they were doing. Making a game? Why? There is already so many!

Later Hajime tells him it's because Atsumu was being mean and Hajime truly didn't think Atsumu even liked him. Atsumu then confesses he has liked Hajime's ass (and Hajime himself, of course) since the moment he called him funny the first day they met. That results in Hajime always calling him funny and every time he does, Atsumu attacks him with open mouth kisses.

One day, things go too far and Atsumu ends up pulling Hajime's shirt off only to find the most ridiculous tattoo on his chest. It’s an eye. A very detailed eye. Atsumu thinks he sees star constellations in the iris? At first glance it looks fucking weird because there is a goddamn eye just staring at Atsumu’s soul every time he looks above Hajime’s right nipple.

Atsumu just knows when he sees it. “Did Samu do this?” He demands to know and Hajime blushes furiously.

“That day we fought…” he explains looking sheepish. “I called Keiji and asked him to take me to a tattoo shop. I drank a lot before going and well, I got there and he and Osamu got me to tell them what happened and I started crying and Osamu said he had the perfect tattoo. I mean, I like it but, I don't know? I wouldn't have gotten it if I had been on the right state of mind.”

“You cried over me?” Atsumu asks, momentarily forgetting about the tattoo.

“I really liked you and you called me a cheap replacement!”

Atsumu's heart hurts at those words but then he remembers the tattoo and that Hajime is now his and he smiles. “We will continue doing what we are doing and then we can go sue Samu for copyright infringements.”

“What?” Hajime asks but Atsumu doesn't bother replying. Instead he kisses him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
